King Of Anything
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: When Alvin ignores Brittany to mock her, she becomes frustrated and decides to show him all he's missing out on. Rated M. A/B. First Lemon! Please Review!


**King of Anything**

**This is my first lemon ever so I'm like really nervous! xD Please review and let me know what you guys think. Strangely enough this story was inspired by the song "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles- hence the title! **

Her cheeks were a burning red as she stared at Alvin hit on every girl that walked passed him. "Such an ass." she scoffed turning to Eleanor.

"Don't be jealous Brittany." the younger sister mused.

Jeanette fixed her glasses and said "It doesn't even matter. You're always saying that."

Brittany let out a frustrated sigh "He's so mocking me. I know it."

Eleanor giggled "And how is that?"

"He thinks he is so suave. So... perfect! Well I'll show him!"

Jeanette and Eleanor watched in horror as Brittany stormed over to Alvin. She was obviously flustered that Alvin had not shown any interest in her what so ever. The sisters weren't gonna deny that this was going to be an interesting resolution.

Alvin cocked an eyebrow as Brittany walked up to him "Can I help you?"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" she snapped.

His dark blue eyes beamed with amusement "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb jackass. I know exactly what your getting at." Brittany hissed poking him in the chest.

He stared at her and pushed her finger away, a cocky smirk crawled on his face as he glanced around "Enlighten me. I beg of you."

Brittany rolled her eyes in disgust. "I'm getting pretty sick of watching you picking up every single living thing-"

"Except you?" he laughed. "You are so amusing Brittany!"

"Oh! You dream Seville! You disgust me!" she spat back turning around when he grabbed her shoulder. "What?"

Alvin smiled "Look Britt if you wanna go out with me, just ask."

She pulled away and scoffed "I wouldn't give you the pleasure. God don't act like you're the king of relationships."

He laughed "Relationships? Nah... love? Sure I'd consider myself that."

Brittany's eyes narrowed and she felt her heart sink just the tiniest bit. "That's your problem Alvin. You're just to cocky."

"So? What are you gonna do about it?" he shrugged.

She eyed him and sighed "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Wait... what?"

Leaning toward him her lips almost touched his.

"Uh, Britt what are you up to?" he stuttered as she trailed her finger up his shirt with a flirtatious smirk. Alvin then knew she was teasing him right back.

As he leaned to kiss her she turned her head and snickered "_Sucker._"

Alvin glared at her as she walked away giggling.

**x x x**

Cassie bit into her apple and looked to Brittany "Damn Britt, you two just need to hook up already. All this teasing is starting to get on my nerves."

"Whatever Cass. If Seville wants to play it the hard way, I don't have a problem." Brittany said back seeing Alvin in the lunch line.

"Girl, you seriously need to get laid." Cassie mused then cracking up.

Brittany glared at her, she didn't have anything to say to a statement like that. Because it wasn't necessarily wrong.

"One of you is going to have to step up to the plate." she continued with a smirk "And it should definitely be you Britt. It'll show Alvin what a strong, opinionated, independent, woman you are." she chuckled finally ending with "Show em who's boss."

Rolling her eyes Brittany said "Great Cass. But it's not going to be that easy. I mean- he is Alvin after all."

"Just try. Tonight."

"Tonight?" her face flushed at the thought.

Cassie cocked an eyebrow "You're not scared Britt, are you?"

She shook it off fast "Pfft. No."

Peering at her concerned Cassie added "Brittany... serious. I was joking."

"No. I'm gonna do it."

Her eyebrows rose "Have fun."

* * *

She knew it wouldn't be hard to get into the Seville household, it never had been. And being partners with Alvin for their English project made it that much easier. Brittany started writing on the large poster in perfect cursive.

Alvin watched her in silence, eyeing her up and down.

She turned her head and looked at him "You gonna help, or just stare at my ass all day?"

His cheeks burned red with embarrassment "What do you want me to do?"

Brittany took a deep breath and stood up "What do you _want_ to do?"

Alvin fell silent again before saying "Not this. I hate English."

"It's better then Math." Brittany said back.

"True, true."

She let out a frustrated breath suddenly pulling him to his feet. "Why are we so damn stubborn?"

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist "I guess we just like to mess with one another. There is nothing wrong with that."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said softly "Well, I'm done messing around."

Alvin chuckled "Ya? Me too."

She was caught by slight surprise as Alvin's lips crushed aggressively against hers. He obviously didn't want to waste any time. Brittany tightened her grip around his neck and moaned into the kiss as their tongues met.

Alvin backed Brittany into the couch and discarded his t-shirt in desperation. He could feel Brittany grin through the kiss, shivering when her soft, cool, hands roamed his burning well toned abs. He smirked and broke the kiss for air "Like what you see?"

Brittany blushed taking a breath as well.

"Well," Alvin started "You haven't seen anything yet."

Brittany turned her head as Alvin went back to kiss her. He frowned "Damn Britt, I thought we were done with that."

"Don't be such an ass." she hissed, still staring at his ab muscles. "If we're gonna do this, let's at least go upstairs."

Alvin looked around and shrugged "Fine." his body burned for her touch.

A small smile returned to Brittany's face as she kissed him again. Alvin sighed grabbing her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He hurried up the stairs, careful not to drop her.

He set her back on her feet as he shut the door to his room behind them. Grabbing her blouse lightly and pulling her towards him. The smell of her perfume drove him crazy and he quickly unbuttoned her blouse. Her skin was fire to the touch just like his. As he slid the fabric off her shoulders he guided her to the bed and hovered over her as she got comfortable.

The last thing he imagined doing today was having sex with Brittany Miller.

The Chipette smirked as she pulled Alvin closer to her kissing him gently all over, to mock him, she supposed. After all, she wasn't going to be _that_ easy.

Alvin moaned softly at her touch and roamed her body with his hands. He gripped her skirt about to pull it down when she stopped him. "Wait." she panted.

"What now?" he sighed pulling away slightly.

Sitting up half way she gave him a 'Are You Really That Dumb?' look. She then pulled a condom out of her bra waving it in front of him.

Alvin laughed taking it from her "Planning this?"

She rolled her eyes "Well _someone_ had to make a move."

His eyes shined with amusment as he started to take off his pants. "I don't want to scare you..." he smirked.

"Whatever." Brittany laughed. She fell silent however when she finally did see his bulging manhood. She met his eyes and blushed "Well, um..."

"I told you." he whispered with a arrogant tone, kissing up and down her neck till he found the one spot that made her moan. He smirked and continued his advances slowly pulling off her skirt and undergarments.

"You suck..." she breathed. "You did that on purpose."

Alvin snickered "You won't hate me in a minute."

"Oh!" Brittany scoffed "Real modest Alvin." She couldn't believe at a time like this Alvin could be just as thick headed as always.

Alvin shook his head and laughed putting on the condom Brittany had given him and locked eyes with her. "What are you waiting for?" Brittany asked.

Alvin cocked an eyebrow and pushed into her without mercy. Brittany gasped and dug her nails into his back "Hey!" she hissed. It hurt, but yet felt so good at the same time.

Alvin let out a shaky breath "You asked for it..."

Brittany glared at him playfully and moaned as he started to move in and out of her. The couple was sweating like crazy as they moved against each other. Brittany gasped for air as she bucked her hips against his, Alvin grunted as he continued to grind against her.

"Alvin..." she panted "Oh, my god..."

Alvin smiled weakly and kissed her, desperate for her taste, Brittany welcomed him hastily as she felt her climax start to creep up on her.

Alvin felt Brittany tense beneath him, all he could hear and feel was her heavy breathing and her hands holding him tightly. "Alvin..." she moaned. "Oh god, Alvin..." her sounds escalated in volume as her climax hit her.

Alvin came along with her with a loud groan, gently collapsing on top of her afterwards.

Pulling out of her Alvin laid beside her catching his breath, as he could hear Brittany catching hers. After a few minutes Brittany placed her head on his chest "Wow..." she grinned.

Alvin played with a strand of her auburn hair and smirked "It's good to be the king."

She giggled and kissed him on the lips "Don't get too cocky yet." she paused tracing his abs with her finger "Behind every king there's a queen."

**The End**


End file.
